dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
George Novikov
George Novikov is a character in Season Seven of Showtime's series DEXTER. He was the manager of one of several Miami strip clubs owned by Isaak Sirko, the head of a crime syndicate. His immediate superior was Viktor Baskov of whom he had a low opinion due to his impulsiveness which attracted attention to the Koshka Brotherhood. George is a secondary antagonist to Isaak Sirko. It should also be noted that George is not an antagonist to Dexter Morgan but a personal antagonist to Joey Quinn, due to their history together. Description George Novikov is a Caucasian male in his mid-40s with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is tall in stature at about 5 feet, 11 inches, with a medium and athletic build. George is a handsome individual who always appears in businesslike, designer wear. George gives the impression that he is someone who is not to be messed with. Due to his attitude and body language, he comes across as an important, powerful, and independent individual (hence, he doesn't enjoy the fact that he has to answer to his newly arrived boss, Isaak Sirko). His facial expressions consist of many smirks, grins, and ice cold smiles. Personality George is a very smooth, confident, charismatic, and relaxed character, probably because he has quite a high ranking mob position. He frequently switches between being cocky and respectful. He is usually quite sarcastic in his dealings with Miami Metro Police Department, behaving as an untouchable criminal player. George is annoyed at the fact that he must answer to Isaak Sirko, a Koshka leader, but he maintains a respectful attitude. However, this respect is only to a certain degree. When pushed, George shows he is more than willing to betray Isaak. During Isaak's hunt for Dexter, George starts to believe that he is unworthy of being a leader. George doesn't hesitate to order hitmen to kill Isaak (though he did need the Brotherhood's approval first). When the hitmen fail, he kills Isaak himself without hesitation or remorse and seems glad he did it. George is also very snobbish, believing he can easily get what he wants due to his position in the Brotherhood. With this attitude, he forces Joey Quinn to steal the evidence against Isaak or risk losing Nadia to another strip club - one that would treat her badly. Also, George is not very honorable as he tells Quinn that he "tried" to get Nadia's passport, but he couldn't. In reality, he never tried, but still plans to use Quinn as much as he wants. When Quinn refuses to deal with him again, George resorts to having sex with Nadia by force, threatening her with her job...and more, proving that George is quite cruel. George even mocks Quinn, knowing that he can do little about being blackmailed by him. Summary George is a mid-level boss within the Koshka Brotherhood and runs one of the Miami strip clubs known as The Fox Hole. The clubs are a cover for the Brotherhood's true business practices (illegal drug trafficking). When they begin to steadily lose business to the Colombians, Isaak sends Viktor Baskov to take over George's operation. When Isaak arrives in Miami, it's clear that George fears him to some degree as he shows nervous surprise and wariness of him. Soon, though, George grows annoyed at Isaak'ss vendetta against Dexter Morgan, the man responsible for the death of Viktor Baskov. George openly warns Isaak that it's clouding his judgement, and putting their business at further risk. It's revealed that George knows Detective Joey Quinn from the days when Quinn worked Narcotics, and he would pay off Quinn to look the other way. Assuming that Quinn is still a "dirty cop," George asks him to lose the "blood evidence" that links Isaak to a crime scene. Quinn is initially resilient, so George tries another angle, apart from the cash (which is $10,000). He uses Quinn's recent love interest (and one of George's employees), Nadia, against him and Quinn reluctantly agrees. George hounds him for more favors, and Quinn becomes increasingly angry. When George forces Nadia to have sex with him because Quinn is ignoring him, it results in Quinn throwing George through a window and beating him senseless on the floor of his club. Quinn then takes Nadia and walks out, "giving notice." Finally, George has enough of Isaak and asks the rest of the Brotherhood for permission to remove him from power by killing him. His request is granted and three assassins are hired, although all three are killed before they can complete their assignment (two by Dexter Morgan and one by Isaak himself). Deciding that enough is enough, George takes matters into his own hands and confronts Isaak, shooting him in the gut, then leaving him to bleed out as he walks off. Soon after, George provokes Quinn again and is shot by him. Early life George joined the Koshka Brotherhood at an unspecified time and worked for them as a mid-level drug trafficker and club manager for Isaak Sirko. Prior to Isaak arriving in Miami, George had a past "business relationship" with former Narcotics Officer Joey Quinn, often slipping him cash so that he would look the other way. This likely explains Quinn's expensive vehicle and lifestyle in his introduction to the series, as well as Yuki Amado's investigation into him. Season Seven * "Are You...?" Det. Joey Quinn and Sgt. Angel Batista go to The Fox Hole, a strip club, to investigate the murders of Kaja Soroka and Det. Mike Anderson. They ask for the manager and George Novikov steps forward. Quinn recognizes George from his days working in Narcotics and calls him a pervert. Angel and Quinn begin to question the employees, but they are too afraid to talk. Angel, though, finds blood found outside the club. George calls Isaak Sirko to let him know that Viktor Baskov will soon arrive in Kiev. He also tells Isaak the police are still a problem, but he will make it go away. * "Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" The police continue to close down The Fox Hole due to George’s refusal to reveal the the shooter. Thoroughly annoyed, George finally gives Angel the name of Tony Rush, a bouncer who hasn’t been to work since the night of Kaja’s murder. Nadia, a stripper, tells Quinn that Kaja was dating Tony. When Tony is questioned at the police station, his alibi checks out, and he reveals that Kaja left the club that night with Viktor Baskov. George is unpleasantly surprised when he finds Isaak sitting in his office. Isaak informs George that Viktor never made his flight out of Miami, which comes as a surprise to George. George states that he doesn’t know what happened and, though Viktor did a stupid thing, he wouldn't betray them. Isaak looks into George’s eyes for a moment and then says that he is in luck because he believes him. Isaak and Jurg Yeliashkevych visit Tony Rush, which ends with Isaak killing him because he talked to the police. * "Buck the System" At George’s orders, Nadia meets with Quinn to find out if the police have the bracelet that Kaja was wearing, and she says they don’t. George tells her that a lot is at stake, because if the police find the bracelet (with a GPS chip inside), they will know they use bracelets to track their mules. He adds that the heroin business is a lot more lucrative than the “tits and ass” business. Isaak joins the conversation, telling Nadia to get close to Quinn to find out what they know about Viktor. After Nadia leaves the office, Isaak remarks to George that Viktor is smart and probably has the bracelet with him. He decides to have the IT man track it so they can find Viktor. When the bracelet is tracked from the airport to eight miles out to sea, Isaak realizes that Viktor is dead. He is furious and asks the IT man to pinpoint the exact dock from where the boat departed. When Tony Rush is found dead, Angel storms into The Fox Hole and calls George a “piece of shit.” They go to talk privately in George’s office. Meanwhile, Dexter waits for Angel in the club, standing next to Isaak. They engage in casual conversation, with Isaak not realizing that Dexter is Isaak’s killer. Jurg, Isaak, and George follow the tracking the signal to Dexter boat where they find Louis Greene in the process of sabotaging it. Isaak asks Louis why he killed Viktor and threatens him with a drill. Very frightened, Louis says they have the wrong guy and gives them Dexter’s name. Isaak then takes Jurg’s gun and shoots Louis in the head. He orders George to get rid of the body, much to George's chagrin. * "Run" In The Fox Hole’s office, George, Jurg, and Isaak go over the files on Louis Greene and Dexter Morgan. Since both men work for Miami Metro, Isaak deduces that Viktor was killed in payback for Mike Anderson's death. George starts to badmouth Viktor, calling him a loose canon who would never listen. Isaak fumes with anger and states that Viktor was a good man, loyal, and committed. He tells George that Viktor was doing what he couldn’t - keep the Colombians from taking over their trafficking. When the police arrive again to shut down the club, George asks Quinn how long they will keep doing this. He quietly tells Quinn they could do business like “old times.” He says if Quinn makes all this go away, he will leave cash and blow in Quinn’s car (revealing Quinn's dirty cop past with George). Quinn plays dumb, saying he doesn’t know what he's talking about. Because the club keeps getting closed down, Isaak tells George the police must not be aware that Viktor is dead, and perhaps Louis and Dexter were working alone. George points out that they besides havingtwo boats waiting to drop off supply, they can’t even move what they have, and they’re bleeding money. Isaak decides to use Alex Dubrozny, the bartender, as a fall guy. George, Isaak, and Jurg visit Alex at home and coerce him into killing himself for the sake of his family. Angel alone finds the circumstances of Alex’s death suspicious. Isaak lets himself into Viktor’s apartment and finds a photo of them together. He expresses his grief and vows to avenge Viktor’s death. * "Swim Deep" Isaak is lured by Dexter to Mateo's Bar where he ends up shooting three Columbians and being wounded. Back at The Fox Hole, Jurg tends to Isaak’s gunshot injury while George watches Quinn and Nadia together. George mentions to Isaak how he used to have an “understanding” with Quinn. They’d leave a bag of cash in his car and he’d do whatever they asked. When Quinn leaves the club and enters his car, he finds a bag of money that was left there by Jurg. Isaak’s blood is found in Mateo's Bar and Isaak is arrested for the murder of the Columbians. * "Do the Wrong Thing" Nadia finds the bag of money in Quinn’s car and voices her disapproval. Quinn then throws the cash on George’s desk, stating that he's not for sale. When George visits Isaak in prison, he says that Quinn gave back the money, which he finds weird because he never turned down a payoff before. Isaak tells George not to disappoint him. Quinn, thinking that he is meeting Nadia at a restaurant, finds George in her place. Quinn threatens George, "If you hurt her, I will put a bullet through your motherfucking head." George replies that Nadia is a valuable commodity and they won't her unless they have to. Quinn demands to know what George wants from him, and he says that he wants him to get rid of the blood evidence against Isaak. If he doesn't, Nadia will be sent to a strip club in Dubai where she will be severely abused. Quinn demands Nadia’s passport if he does this, and George agrees. He even leaves the money, saying that it's like old times. Later, Quinn steals the evidence against Isaak, but feels extremely guilty * "Chemistry" George and Jurg pick up Isaak when he is released from prison. George assumes that Isaak will be flying back to Kiev, but Isaak still wants to stay and kill Dexter. After confirming that Nadia is alive and well, Quinn barges into George's office and demands her passport, saying he did what was asked. When George claims that he was unable to get her passport (though it is actually in his safe), Quinn threatens to cause trouble for him. George coldly states that he’d be fired, perhaps imprisoned, if the police learn he stole evidence. George tells Quinn he has little choice but to keep working with him. * "Argentina" George tries to convince Isaak to forget his obsession with killing Dexter, and go back to Kiev. When Isaak ignores him, George finally has enough and gets permission from the Koshka Brotherhood to remove Isaak from power, saying it’s not a coup, but a realignment. An Unnamed Hitman is sent to Isaak's apartment, but Dexter kills him before he has a chance to kill Isaak. George asks another favor from Quinn and he refuses to help. He tells George that if he takes it out on Nadia, he will have ICE check out the immigration status of his girls...and to fuck himself. Later, when Quinn is at Nadia's apartment, George appears and shows him a recording of their conversation at the restaurant. Quinn is disheartened to learn that George has leverage to make him do his bidding. That night, Quinn watches over a shipment of heroin with frustration on his face for being forced into George's demands. * "Helter Skelter" After the attempt to kill Isaak fails, George hires two notorious hitmen -- sniper Oleg Mickic and American assassin Benjamin Caffrey. Isaak fears these hitmen and forces Dexter to help kill them. Dexter first takes out Mickic at a firing range, with Isaak remarking that it was quick work. Caffery, losing touch with Mickic, meets with George at The Fox Hole. To find Issak, George suggests that Caffrey should follow Dexter, due to Isaak’s obsession with him. When Quinn shows up at The Fox Hole to see Nadia, she says that George forced her to have sex with him. Quinn angrily enters George office, accusing him of what he did. George tells Quinn it’s his fault and he should stop ignoring his calls and carry out favors for him. This results in Quinn throwing George through a window and beating him senseless on the floor of his club. Quinn takes Nadia with him, giving her notice, and refusing to help George any longer. After Isaak kills Caffrey on the Fearless, George shows up and shoots Isaak in the gut, leaving him to bleed out, before Dexter can stop him. * "The Dark... Whatever" Nadia calls Quinn for help because she is about to be shipped off to the sex club in Dubai. Quinn, accompanied by Angel, hurries to The Fox Hole. Angel holds off the bouncer while Quinn enters George’s office. George points a gun at Quinn, calling him "Sir Lancelot" for trying to be a hero. He then puts down the gun and says that Nadia has something to tell him. He brings out Nadia by pulling her hair, and demands that she tell Quinn who owns her. Nadia refuses and smacks George in the face, prompting George to smack her back. This enrages Quinn and he pulls out his gun, demanding that George let her go. George refuses, stating that Quinn won't shoot him in his own club. When George strikes Nadia again, Quinn promptly shoots him in the chest. Quinn quickly makes it look like self defense by ordering Nadia to shoot him in the arm with George’s gun. Hearing gunshots, Angel hurries into George's office. He hears Quinn tell Nadia to take money and her passport from George's safe. Angel objects, saying that Nadia is a witness, until Quinn explains that the Brotherhood will kill her. On her way out, Nadia apologizes to Quinn. Victim * Isaak Sirko - Former Leader of the Koshka Brotherhood. George shot him in the gut for his continuous vendetta against Dexter Morgan which interfered with the Brotherhood's business. Related Pages * The Fox Hole * Isaak Sirko * Viktor Baskov * Kaja Soroka * Nadia * Joey Quinn * Foxy Raven * Koshka Brotherhood * Fearless (ship) Trivia * George is the first secondary antagonist who kills the Main Antagonist (Isaak Sirko) of a season. Gallery Koshka.PNG|Jurg, George, and Isaak in The Fox Hole IsaacPic2.png|Isaak Sirko in George's office 1 George in office.PNG|George faces Isaak Sirko IsaacPic3.png|Isaak tells George he is in luck because he believes him 5 George demonstrates suicide.PNG|George tells Alex Dubrozny to commit suicide 6 George points gun at Quinn.PNG|George points gun at Joey Quinn 7 George and Nadia.PNG|George abuses Nadia in front of Quinn 2013-08-21 2222.png|George shoots Isaak on the Fearless Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Victims of Other killers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Witnesses Category:Rapists Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter